Jax & Lauren I'd give my life for you
by TheBrookeWinchester
Summary: When someone threatens the thing you care most about how would you react to save their life?


Jax smiled as he laid down on the couch all sprawled out watching his beautiful wife play with their two year old daughter on the floor. Ethan was upstairs in his room playing with his cars so they decided to let him be while Jax and Lauren logged in some quality time with their daughter. They were planning on going out for the day, just the two of them to get some shopping done so his sister Marissa would be there soon to watch the two kids. Everything was normal, just how it should be but he should have known when things start going really good it doesn't take long for it to turn into a disaster.

Jax sat up right away when he heard a banging on the door; he looked at Lauren with a confused look because Marissa had a key so she would have walked right in. Jax knew right then he should have been the one to get up and answer the door, but instead Lauren took Ansley in her arms setting her on Jax's lap as she went to answer the door. Jax smiled down at his daughter as he started tickling her, but once he heard something break he placed Ansley in her play pen and headed for his wife.

Jax froze seeing a man in a mask holding a knife to his wife, normally Jax had his gun on him but when he played with his kids he left it in a locked cabinet. Jax didn't want his kids to get hurt. Jax took Lauren's hand pulling her back towards him. "What do you want?" He asked, but from the skin he could see of the masked man he knew it was club related. This guy was a mayan.

The guy with the knife motioned for Jax and Lauren to move back into the living room where Jax's daughter sat playing in the play pen. Honestly that's the last place he wanted to go, because if things turned ugly he didn't want Ansley near any of it but he wasn't going to argue with a guy who had the knife and probably nothing to lose.

Jax and Lauren moved into the living room, but once the strange man was in the living room they all heard Ansley start to cry. Jax nodded to Lauren who walked over to pick Ansley up, and cuddle her in her arms. "What do you want?" Jax repeated his words as the guy stood there in front of him. Jax couldn't make out what the masked guy said but it sounded like the guy said revenge. It all happened so fast. One minute the guy was calm with a knife the next the knife was on the floor and he was now holding a gun to his wife and baby.

Jax immediately pushed Lauren and Ansley behind his back, his arms on Lauren as she stood behind him back. Jax was willing to die for his family, no problem but he knew if he was shot right here then the guy would move on to Lauren. Jax tried to think of ways to speak to the man, do anything that would make sure no one was killed today. Normally Jax would have jumped right there, but he didn't have his gun on him.

The next thing Jax knew was he heard a gun cock as he was placed to the man's head. A small smile crept on his lips as he saw his sixteen year old sister standing there with a gun to the man's head. Jax had gotten Marissa a gun the day she turned fifteen because he knew she'd be able to handle it and would someday pay off. Today was that day. Once the guy lowered the gun and put his attention on Marissa, Jax lunged forward knocking the man to the ground.

Marissa moved towards Lauren and Ansley moving them out of the room so whatever Jax was going to do wasn't witnessed by either of them. That was something you could never un see. Jax took the knife that sat by the man's head and drove it into his stomach. No one came into Jax Teller's house, threatened his family and ever got away with it. No one would live to tell the tale. Jax could handle people threatening him, but he lost it when it came to his family.

Once the man laid motionless under Jax, he got up and headed to the kitchen where Marissa had taken Lauren and Ansley. When he got there Ansley was in Marissa's arms, and Lauren was standing there looking petrified. Jax moved into the kitchen taking his wife into his arms, holding her close. "I'm so sorry." Jax said softly as he held his wife. He hoped nothing like this would ever happen again.


End file.
